novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaine Veles
Blaine Veles is 17 years old and the son of Huntress Tanis "Viper" Veles. He is in his first year at Beacon Academy and a member of Team CBLT. Blaine is a snake Fanus having the snake eyes, and snake tongue. His weapon of choice is a High-Power Sniper-Glaive (HPSG) called Soul Anchor and his partner is Lyla Lapis. Physical description Blaine is very tall for his age, towering over Cleo and Lyla, with pale skin, and shaggy, and spiky dark green hair and yellow-gold snake eyes. He wears a black jacket with the sleeveless rolled up to his elbows, over a long-sleeve dark navy blue shirt, dark pants and black shoes. He also wears fingerless gloves. Soul Anchor, in default mode, is strapped to his on his back. Personality Compared to the rest of his team, Blaine is more of the party kind of guy. He is more relaxed and is very outgoing, despite the bullying he gets for being a Fanus. He never lets the bullying get to him and always leans toward the "bright side of things". With Lyla, he tries to get Cleo to relax more and be more "fun", but to no luck most of the time, but that doesn't stop him. Blaine harbours a crush on Cleo, but it soon learns that she has feelings for Aspen Braith, the leader of Team AMBR. Lyla helps him get over the crush, not wanting to upset Cleo's own happiness and soon the two start to develop feelings on each other. Abilities Powers * Aura: Blaine is able to use Aura, the manifestation of his soul, for various purposes in battle. * Semblance - Camouflage: Blaine inherited his mother's power of Camouflage, and with it has the power to camouflage into his surroundings. ** Shadow camouflage: Blaine is able to become invisible while in shadows. ** Body heat camouflage: Blaine is able to hide his own body heat signature. * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced lung capacity: As part of his Snake Fanus, Blaine can hold his breath for extended periods of time. * Seismic Sense: Also part of his Snake Fanus, Blaine can sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. Skills * Combat mastery: Blaine is very skilled in physical combat. * Glaive proficiency: Blaine is able to wield Soul Anchor, but much prefers to use Soul Anchor in its sniper form. * Sniper proficiency: Blaine is skilled in using Soul Anchor in its sniper form and is much better at it than using Soul Anchor's glaive form. * Stealth tactics: As part of his Snake Fanus, Blaine possesses extraordinary expertise in stealth. When on a mission, due to this skill, he is often the "scouter". * Athleticism: Blaine is highly athletic and fit, capable of holding his own in a battle for an extended period of time as well as executing difficult physical maneuvers. Weaknesses * Cold temperatures: Blaine performs very poorly in cold weather conditions. Equipment * Soul Anchor: Soul Anchor is Blaine's weapon of choice. * Scroll Trivia *The name "Veles" comes from the Slavic word Volos meaning "ox". In mythology, it's the name of a God of the Earth, Underworld, Dragons, Cattle, Magic, and Trickery. The god is often described to be serpentine. * Blaine's snake Fanus is actually a King Cobra while his mother is a Viper. **Both are still part of the Snake family. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:A to Z